Compass Points
by Nashi Layla Dragneel
Summary: The JLA members are slowly disappearing one by one, so the Titans are left to defend the Earth themselves and figure out what has happened to their mentors, idols and friends. With teams conflicted on who is to blame, for the disappearances. Can the Titans pull through and save the world? And more importantly themselves? RobStar BBRae Jerole ArSpot Flinx and more! All titans :D


Compass Points

I don't own anything obviously, if I did own the Titans, it wouldn't end on that episode about Terra. Which brings me onto my next subject, this is set six months after Titans Together. So the Terra episode never happened, no I have something different lined up for her...

Enjoy :)

- Frankie

Part 1:The Vision -

Dick was stirring, it was always the same dream. He was running from something or someone, but he was never in his normal uniform. He was in a jet black suit with a single blue eagle on, he looked like Batman, his mentor. In this dream though, he would always get a warning... A warning about things to come... But this was different.

" Nightwing, your Titans can't look after the world alone when the JLA is away. And The Honoury Titans can't look after the world alone... You need to form branches of Titans Nightwing! Before its to late!" Dick looked at the creature, it was a spirit... The spirit was a clear white and misty, he had massive black eyes, the spirit stared at him, examined him for one moment. Dick always knew the spirit couldn't pull off another facial expression but this time the spirit had glistening tears. " Be prepared for the changes, that will come young Robin..." Dick stopped, the spirit had called him Robin. Never had the spirit called him Robin, the spirit put a hand on Dick's cheek.

He saw all of the Justice League's villains, then he saw Slade, he had two new apprentices, one with short coffee coloured hair and a red catsuit, she had white wings sprout out of her, then another girl who had medium length of the same shade of coloured hair. She wore a knee length white puffy dress covered in blue sparkles, both of these girls had red eyes, and Slade's headpieces were on both of the girls heads, they were matching the one he had given Terra.

Then he saw various Titans, scattered all over the world, defeating the JLA villains such as Lex Luthor, The Joker and Sinestro... Now Dick was really nervous, where was the Justice League, why were the Titans left to deal with them? This really had made no sense, at all to him. He also saw Terra, leading her own gang of villians. Robin was worried, actually he was nervous more than anything.

Where was Batman, Superman, Wonder Women, Green Lantern, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Zantanna etc? Why was The Titans left to do this? Yes, eventually all the Titans would be Justice League members one day but it didn't make sense, Batman especially made it clear to him, they must not go after their villains. Just small villains or villains that caused a threat to them personally but if the villains were to powerful or psychotic, they must be passed to the Justice League. The Titans were bind to the Justice League, Superman enforced it, only a couple of weeks ago. He watched the Vision further on... Dick felt sick at something saw.

His heart stopped.

Starfire, was tied up and gagged, with Kole and Kid Flash. Then he saw, Slade's henchmen pick up Starfire, and carry her out of the prison, Dick tried to run after her, but the vision continued. It finally showed what happened to the JLA, they had all disappeared and someone was orchestrating it.

" You see Young Robin, everything isn't what it seems, someone will betray you, someone who is very close to you. You need to form Titans West, North, South and Central before its to late... Your original titans can't look after the whole world." The Spirit warned him, and Dick clearly shaken, started to wake up.

" STARFIRE! CYBORG! RAVEN! BEAST BOY!" Robin ran into the kitchen, there was only Raven meditating. Raven raised an eyebrow, Robin had never gotten up this early she had thought.

" Robin, whats wrong?" Then Robin put Raven's hand on his head, sending the visions to her while her eyebrows went into her hairline.

" Ok, I'll get Cyborg to build 5 new Towers, we need to have one for everyone's protection, we need Titans East to look for new recruits. Also theres a message on everyone's communicator on how Hot Spot and Argent want to start a new branch of Titans, so I'll have to take the T-Plane to New Zealand. You, Beast Boy and Starfire will look after things here... Sounds like a plan?" Robin said while Raven nodded. " Your in charge Raven! And no trying on my uniform again..." Robin laughed while Raven looked away in shame. So off Robin went to pack his things...

* * *

**Part 2: Slade's New Apprentices-**

" Bye Dudes!" Beast Boy called.

Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy waved goodbye to Cyborg and Titans East, Beast Boy felt really jealous that Cyborg was going to tour the whole world, and he was stuck here in Jump City with Starfire and Raven, sure the girls were cool but Cyborg and him were best friends. Also crime in Jump City, has really declined and its been on an all time low. So Beast Boy was going to be bored for the next couple of weeks.

Miserable, he took the Moped and went for a drive around Jump City. Recently, Beast Boy had felt like he had been put on the sidelines and he was doing all the least exciting work. He stopped off the Pizza Parlour, he nibbled at the Pizza and he looked up to see Starfire and Raven staring down at him.

" Whats wrong friend Beast Boy," Starfire asked gently, while Raven already had answered that question.

" He feels side-lined, typical male ego... Look at Cyborg, he was like this when him and Robin had a fight. Beast Boy, your an important member of the team. You are really important..." Raven spoke in her normal monotone while a cockney accent interrupted them.

" Lawd above! 'Ello, what 'ave we got 'ere Tyme? These are part of da Teen Titans, innit!" Starfire looked really confused, same with Raven while Beast Boy laughed at the cockney accent. The girl was obviously angry, then Raven noticed something they had the same headpiece which Terra used to wear, when they were being controlled by Slade.

" Al right mate, why are you skitting my accent?" The pale girl eyes flashed, while Beast Boy continued to laugh at the accent. Raven slapped Beast Boy. He continued to laugh.

" Were you sent here by Mad Mod or something," Starfire asked, looking at the pale girl with the red cat suit.

" Please do not bring up him up, even our own British people hate him! And please do not make fun of my best friends accent, but oh well we are going to kick your arses anyway, so it doesn't matter..." Tyme who was wearing a long white dress came forward. " If the green guy doesn't stop laughing, he'll face the consequences." Tyme looked displeased.

The girl in the red cat suit started to chant.. " The element of fire, here my prayer, fuel my passion and strike his lack of compassion." All of a sudden, a crismon fire ball started to form and the girl's black wings started to sprout, her hair turned red and she started to speak in a language which only Raven could understand, Raven turned green... This couldn't have happened... how did these girls get to control the elements? The customers, and the employees of the Pizza Parlour started to run.

" Thou yields fire and air, my name is the mighty Phoenix and I will not be insulted, Tyme attack!" Phoenix turned to Beast Boy, "Face the flame of fear!" The friendly cockney accent had wore off, and a more serious old Shakespearean accent appeared to roll off her tongue, she flew into the sky and caught the crimson fire ball. She threw it straight at, a scared Beast Boy who had turned into a fly, and flew it away. She started to boil; she was furious.

Tyme sighed, and pulled up the drinks machine causing all manner of cokes, waters and juices to flood the Pizza Parlour. She levitated the liquids and rose the ground, she was standing on to create a small hill, which she could only climb on. She dropped the liquids, all over a vengeful Raven.

" AZARATH MENTRION ZINTHOS!" Raven screamed, while Phoenix and Tyme laughed, Phoenix flew up to where Tyme was standing and lifted her out off the small pizza box mountain. Raven formed the black raven, while Phoenix took a concentrating Tyme to it. Tyme formed a black hole , where the magical raven disappeared. Raven did a double take...

" Slade wants you to take this as a warning..." Tyme answered, and Phoenix using her control over the air, Tyme using her control over the Earth, combined their powers to create a prison for Raven using Pizza Boxs and cans. With the duos magic, it stuck together. Starfire started to throw starbolts and Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur, to distract the girls but the damage was done...

Phoenix used her power, to levitate all three titans back into the Titan tower. Tyme locked all the doors and windows with vines, so there was no way Raven, Beastboy and Starfire could get out. The two girls laughed, while Raven tried to remember where she had heard the names Phoenix and Tyme.

" Azarath Mentrion Zinthos," The pizza boxes and coke cans, all fell on top of her at once, but she got out of the prison. She was disgusted at the mess, which now occupied her room. But with a simple spell, they were all cleared up.

Phoenix and Tyme. She skimmed all her books, then she looked at her diary. Phoenix and Tyme were characters that she had created... when she was small. More like imaginary friends, but how did they get here from Azarath? She went immediately to find, Beast Boy and Starfire.

" FRIEND RAVEN!" Starfire called from the living room... Raven looked up, there was Slade with Phoenix on his right, and Tyme on his left. He was on the TV. Beast Boy, saw his moped in the corner

" Hey Birdy give me back my moped! That is not a cool thing to do dude!" Beast Boy shouted, while Phoenix zapped him through the TV. " DUDE! Have you got issues?" Beast Boy called back. Phoenix burnt him.

" OWWW!" Beast Boy called while Raven slapped him. " What was that for?"

" For being an idiot!" Raven eyes narrowed at him. " Now what do you want Slade?" Raven's eyes darkened at him.

" I want you all dead," Slade smiled back.

* * *

**Part 3: Foundations -**

Cyborg was extremely happy, he was doing what he loved - building things and he had his girlfriend Bumblebee to help him, plus also Titans East. He was having so much fun, he didn't know that his communicator was flashing, Cyborg carried on with his work. With having Mas y Menos helping to do the exterior work, he was sure they could finish the whole central tower tomorrow.

" Crees que podríamos construir una torre de los titanes jóvenes como Melvin, Teether, Bobby y Timmy?" Mas y Menos asked. ( English: Do you think we could build a tower for the young titans like Melvin, Teether, Bobby and Timmy? )

" Sparky do you think we should build a tower, for the younger and honoury titans? That would be a good idea Sparky," Bumblebee smiled at him.

" Yeah Robin instructed that, I think he wants it somewhere discrete where no one would find it," Cyborg said.

" We should have a tower in Ibiza, Kos or Magaluf!" Speedy shouted while Cyborg was about to nod, Bumblebee pulled an angry face. " Your so whipped Cyborg!" Speedy laughed. " Can we take a break, Mas y Menos look like they need it for 5," Speedy exclaimed. Aqualad agreed.

' Ok! Does anyone want some Atlantian Wine...I stole it from Aquaman..." Cyborg sat down on the grass, the heat was bit much. Bumblebee and Cyborg tried some of the wine, Bumblebee immediately give the order, that Mas y Menos couldn't have any. Speedy laughed at Garth, he never knew that Aqualad would steal anything from his Dad. Speedy tried some...

" THAT IS DISGUSTING! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE IN THAT?" Speedy, Cyborg and Bee shouted at Aqualad, Aqualad was taking his second glass.

" Did you not know that Atlantian wine was just made of sea water and vodka?" Aqualad smirked at them. " Revenge for that fish platter you made on Thursday Speedy.."

" Come along Mas y Menos, I'll take you to McDonalds to get a Fish O Fillet," Speedy retorted, Aqualad went green. " Speedy STOP EATING MY FRIENDS!"

" I'll stop when your Mentor stops being lame..!" Speedy laughed. Bumbleebee and Mas y Menos cracked up at that.

" BOO YAH!" Cyborg shouted.

" Huh well at least Aquaman has a power unlike Green Arrow!" Aqualad tried to retort, Speedy laughed at how lame it was.

" Green Arrow can still beat Aquaman in a fight," Speedy laughed. " And I bet I could beat you...!" Speedy aimed a arrow at Aqualad, while Aqualad threw Speedy into the sea and started to drown him. Speedy remerged and then Speedy started to pound Aqualad. Mas y Menos ran for some popcorn, handing a bucket to Cyborg and Bee sighed going back to work. She hated being the only girl!

* * *

**Part 4: Titans West -**

Argent was in deep trouble, Control Freak, Professor Chang and LEX LUTHOR were in New Zealand. The Teen Titans had told them stories, about them both. Control Freak was basically a fan of the Titans, and he had forced East to do severe challenges, apparently he had a major crush on Starfire, which he never got over. Then Professor had built a canon about Xenothium. But Lex Luthor confused her... Argent did want to call the Teen Titans, but she had a big sense of pride. She rarely called The Titans, only once when the Brotherhood of Evil sent General Immortus, in truth when she met Starfire, she was really jealous of her, having a team and all. If someone did ask Argent, to join the Titans as a full time member she would have accepted. She really enjoyed meeting Jinx, Kid Flash, Thunder, Lightning etc. And being with Hot Spot, who she had known throughout her whole life... Yeah she loved being an honourary titan. But she would have liked to have a full team...

So what was the red headed girl to do? No! She didn't want to call The Teen Titans, but maybe she could call Kid Flash, Jinx and Hot Spot? Yes she could do that. She picked up the black communicator, she finally got it to match her outfit thanks to Cyborg. And flicked it open. Closing her eyes, she spoke into it.

" Jinx, Hot Spot and Kid Flash, are you there? I need someone! I'm in some deep shit..." Argent called into the communicator. " Lex Luthor, Professor Chang and Control Freak are here in New Zealand... Help please?" Argent crossed her fingers and prayed, then in a minute Kid Flash put Hot Spot and Jinx down.

" I think I need to sit down..." Kid Flash keeled over, while Jinx laughed at him and Argent showed them the way to her house, and to Kid Flash - the fridge.

Argent picked up various pictures, newspaper articles and show the honourary Titans, various TV clips. Lex Luthor was building something, he was buying up some labs that specialise in genetics, but at the same time robberies had been going on by Professor Chang for chemicals of any kind... Control Freak would come on television, at certain times of the day and say how wonderful President Lex Luthor would be for the UN and how New Zealand should form with America, but the strange thing was that people were believing it. So there had been a uproar, to make New Zealand another state of America...?

" Why did you not call the teen titans or even the Justice League?" Kid Flash asked, after Argent told them the tale. Argent was about to answer that while her friend entered the scene.

" Well if you think like that, I guess you are losers... Argent I thought you said they were brave, impressive and highly skilled. They look like idiots to me...Apart from the girl." Superboy smirked, while Jinx and Argent took a moment to get over his hotness, Kid Flash and Hot Spot went ballistic. Superboy took off his leather jacket and helmet, and sat down on Argents sofa.

" Trust me Connor, these guys are some of the best Titans there is... Kid Flash is the prince of speed, Jinx is the mistress of bad luck and Hot Spot can automatically transfer into fire, he has heat vision and some meta-human abilities like you, also he is an amazing strategist, and he has amazing agility, so he is the perfect person to lead this team... After all he was facing Professor Chang only a couple of days ago," Argent finished. So just like that Hot Spot was promoted to leader.

" Ok if Argent believes in you, then so can I," Superboy spoke. "I know what Lex is doing. He is trying to create more versions of Superman, because he created me but now he has more materials and New Zealand is rich in a substance which is like Kryptonite but weaker - Jewel Kryptonite but JewelK for short. It can be used for mind control, and I think Lex Luthor has given some to Control Freak to use for the television. Professor Chang, however is creating other versions of me, me and Argent have mapped out the plan of the labs, in New Zealand and America. We also have found out which TV station Control Freak is working at."

" Ok we better start planning and working together," Jinx stated. " Flash get us all some coffee, please," Jinx winked at him.

" Great I'm coffee boy!" Kid Flash joked and ran off. Kid Flash came straight back.

Jinx and Superboy, started to work together and started to plan how they should capture Control Freak, Argent smiled at the scene, for once she liked being involved in something and getting to know people. Hot Spot was reflecting, he loved working by himself but facing Professor Chang made him feel lonely. Thats why he wanted to start up his own team, this could be his team. He didn't like to be told what to do, so being team leader seemed perfect for him, and with having smart people like Jinx, Kid Flash, Argent and Superboy seemed great that he wasn't doing it alone.

" Its nice to see you again Isiah," Toni well Argent smiled at him.

" Its good to see you to Toni," He smiled back and started suggesting ways to Jinx, Wally and Connor on how they should deal with Lex Luthor.

How was that? I hope you enjoy this new story :) It may seem to much is going on at the moment but the events will all eventually link together. Next Chapter : Titans South form, Speedy sees Cheshire again and Titans West & The Original Titans find out some evil plot about the JLA!

Until we meet again :)

- Frankie

P.S Review, worship or flame! Any flame accepted with reason!


End file.
